History haunting
by otakufan375
Summary: Best friends, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki were about to uncover some dark history about their school and they were about to experience some romance along the way


Naruko Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were best friends. They almost did everything together. They met in kindergarten. Now they were in high school.

Naruko was a girl with long blonde hair that was put up in pigtails. She was wearing an orange summer dress with some pink short shorts underneath them. She also had three whisker marks on both of her cheeks. She had sapphire blue eyes. She had a C cup chest. She was wearing black knee socks and black tennis shoes.

Sakura was a girl with long pink and green eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and a black mini skirt. She was wearing white knee socks and black tennis shoes. She was also wearing a red headband on her head. She had an A cup chest. Sakura was jealous of Naruko's bigger chest but she didn't let that get in the way of their friendship.

Naruko was described as a happy go lucky girl in school. She was always upbeat and bubbly. She was also very caring and was willing to help anyone that needed help. She was also described as one of the prettiest girls in school.

Sakura was described as a kind girl but she had a short temper and would often lash out or punch anyone who would make her angry. She's also very competitive and tends to clash with her other friend, Ino Yamanaka. The only person that Sakura hardly gets mad at was Naruko. She was jealous of Naruko's bigger chest but she tried to not let that get in the way of their friendship.

Both girls were second years in high school. They were 16 years old. They were put in charge of the cleaning. They were assigned to clean out the student council room. Naruko was found a year book and started to go through it out of curiosity. Sakura saw that her best friends was looking through something.

"Naruko, we're supposed to be cleaning not looking through things" Sakura said

"But I found a year book" Naruko said

"A yearbook? What so special about that?" Sakura asked

"It's not just a yearbook. It's yearbook from the time that this school just opened" Naruko said

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Yeah! Would you like to see it?" Naruko asked

Sakura thought for a minute and shrugged her shoulders. It couldn't hurt to take a little peak at the yearbook. She came over and saw the very old pictures.

"Wow, I never thought that an old book like this would be here" Sakura said

"I know! That means that this book is at least 1,000 years old! This is so cool!" Naruko said

The blond girl looked back at the yearbook and saw a picture of the founder of the school, who also served as the school's principle, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The headmistress of the school also had two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Her elder son, Hagoromo, took over as principle and his brother was his right hand man. Hagoromo soon had two sons, Indra and Asura. The younger son, Asura, became the next principle and his older brother, Indra became a teacher.

"Wow, there's a whole lot of history here" Sakura said

"Learning about these kind of things is really interesting" Naruko said

"Um…excuse me" A soft voice called out.

The two of them turned around and saw that there was another young girl at the doorway. She had white eyes and dark blue hair. She was wearing a white shirt and some jeans that stopped above her ankles. She was wearing black sandals. It was Hinata Hyuuga. She was known as a very shy girl but she was very friendly towards others.

"Oh! Hi, Hinata!" Naruko said

"H-hi, Naruko" Hinata said

"Do you need something?" Sakura said

"I was just passing by when I overheard what you two were talking about" Hinata said

"Don't worry, we were just wrapping things up anyway" Naruko said

"We'll all go home together" Sakura said

The door to the room suddenly closed on its own. The three girls jumped at the loud sound and turned to see that the door was closed.

"Did someone just close the door?" Naruko asked

Hinata tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"The door won't open" Hinata said

"What?" Naruko asked

Naruko went over and tried to open the door but it was wouldn't budge.

"Someone must've closed it and didn't know that we were in here" Naruko said

Naruko then turned to her best friend.

"Quick, Sakura! Use your man strength to knock the door down" Naruko said

An angry mark appeared on her head.

"Man strength?!" Sakura asked

"I think she means that she wants you to knock down the door" Hinata said

Sakura was about to try and pry the door open when the three of them heard something that sounded like the voice of an adult woman.

"This place is my nursery" The voice said

The three girls looked around. They thought that there might be someone else in the room but there was no one else in the room. It was only the three of them in the room. Naruko was starting to get scared. The young blonde gets scared easily and the one thing that she fears the most are ghosts.

"W-what was that" Naruko asked in a shaky voice.

"M-maybe it was the wind" Hinata said

"I don't think the wind can talk" Sakura said

The voice spoke up again.

"I want my nursery back! Give me back my precious nursery" The voice shouted

Naruko latched on to Sakura for comfort. She was very scared because this mysterious voice was really scared. She was starting to shake from fear.

"I want to get out of here now" Naruko said

"I've heard enough!" Sakura said

Sakura tried to use force to open the door but it remained standing.

"Help me out you two! Don't just stand there!" Sakura said

Naruko and Hinata helped Sakura in trying to pry the door open. The room was starting to shake from the intense force of whatever entity was in there with them. Naruko tried harder than anyone else to get the door open. The three of them then decided to charge at the door and they finally managed to force their way out of the room. They looked back in the room and the mysterious presence was gone as soon as the door opened. Naruko put her hand on her chest and sighed with relief.

"Whew, for a moment I thought my heart stopped for a moment there" Naruko said

"But what just happened in there?" Hinata asked

"I'm not sure but I suggest that we keep this to ourselves so we don't look crazy" Sakura said

Hinata and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement. They left school and started to head home. Little did they know that more incidents involving the school will pop up.


End file.
